


pigstep

by reindeerphoenix



Series: Discs [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, The Nether, idk angst or some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerphoenix/pseuds/reindeerphoenix
Summary: The nether is calm. Quite Warm.But your mind...Your mind travels back to war.
Series: Discs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157774
Kudos: 2





	pigstep

The snow falls harshly outside, forming a blizzard. You push up your glasses as you dig through your chests. You should visit the nether, it's much warmer there. And it’s about time you mine some gold. You finish grabbing gapples and potions until you notice a disc, as well as a jukebox. The voices chant in your head,”Take them. Take them.” You look around warily before grabbing both items.

Once the purple haze was cleared from your vision, you find yourself once again in the nether. Thankfully no piglins dare attack you, as you are similar to them. You wander around the nether, mining small bits of gold and trying to ward off some ghasts.   
It’s calm today, nothing too off. You continue to traverse the nether, looking for more gold to mine. 

Until you feel something slip from your pocket. 

A disc.

A strange disc it was, but you shrugged off the weird feeling that came off of it. You placed down the jukebox you carried along with you, and slipped the red tinted disc into the large box. The music was quite….interesting. It reminds you of battles, fire, anger, and war. 

Withers

L’manburg

You place your hand on the jukebox, remembering what you did to the old nation. You had to do it. People were suffering no matter what.

They were all suffering.

You did what was best for everyone.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i keep speedrun publishing these, i just have so many of these stories in my google docs that i really want to show to u guys


End file.
